something impossible chapter 2
by Daniella damian
Summary: The two evil friends have finally devised a way to get rid of their enemies. They seek the alliance of an evil villain. now who can save the two kingdoms?
1. Chapter 1

Something impossible chapter 2

Emilia looked out the palace windows extremely excited that the king was returning home. She couldn't wait to hear how everything went and to add to her happiness, her sister Joyce summers was coming to visit her. She didn't want anyone to ruin her rare happiness especially her sister in -law. Soon, she could hear the sounds of the chariots drawing closer to the palace. She looked up and saw them riding comfortably.

"your highness, they are back" cried her servant standing close to her

"excellent!" she said smiling brightly then she made her way down to the throne room to meet the weary travelers. "my love, you are back!" she said planting a soft kiss on his mouth. Antonio looked at her all over quite surprised at her change of attitude. "my flower, what are we celebrating? he asked as he held her closely. "I have very good news for you" she said grinning widely. Ophelia hissed loudly for all to hear while Tabitha screwed her face in disgust. But the couple ignored them already accustomed to their ways. "what is it?" Antonio asked again and she whispered that she was pregnant.

"what?" Antonio yelled and his wife nodded "I found out just yesterday when i visited the doctor due to my illness" she answered. "find out what?"Ophelia whispered to Tabitha. "I have no idea" her friend replied then Antonio turned round. "ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make! after years of being childless, God has at last answered us and now the queen is pregnant with my heir" he announced and a loud roar filled the entire room. Every one was delighted with the news all except Ophelia and Tabitha. They shook their head in disbelief. Ophelia dragged Tabitha to the garden. ''I can't believe this! this wasn't supposed to happen! for heaven's sake; she is barren" Tabitha wailed.

"calm down!" Ophelia said. "calm down? never!" Tabitha yelled. "keep quiet, I can assure you one thing, that bastard child is not going to be born, trust me for tomorrow, we are paying an old friend of mine a visit"

"oh Joyce, you should have seen the look on their faces when Antonio announced that I am now with child" said Emilia smiling as she sat in her chambers with her sister later that day.

''I wish I was there to see that but Emilia, I think you should leave the palace for now"

"why?" asked Emilia, astonished at her sister's suggestion. "well, because those two witches could do something to hurt you! they are capable of doing something terrible to you"Joyce pressed on. "there's no way i'm leaving my husband's house just because of two jealous bitter women" Emilia insisted. "if you say so sister" Joyce said in resignation. She had tried her best to warn Emilia but the woman was as stubborn as a mule.

The news of Emilia pentragon's pregnancy spread round the entire kingdoms and her friend Olivia paid her a visit and the two joked about their children's matrimony if her child happened to be a female but while these two women were discussing fruitful things, another set of women were out only to cause destruction "Ophelia, why did you bring me here" Tabitha asked shaking with fright as her friend led her through the forbidden routes of Ammagon. "shut up and stop asking so much questions" said Ophelia irritably as they soon approached a huge stone house hidden amongst leaves."Oh heavens, don't tell me...''Tabitha started.

"don't tell me you are backing down are in this together remember"Ophelia said and Tabitha followed Ophelia into the creepy asked a servant of his boss and he quickly went to get him. "I can't believe I let you do this" said Tabitha and Ophelia laughed. "This is for our dream" she simply said and soon the man they had been waiting for entered the room. He was completely bald and was dressed in a dark cloak. He laughed evilly immediately he saw them."I would never have imagined that my visitors would be you two; Ophelia pentragon and Tabitha Mears, two volcanoes! how lucky I am " Ophelia frowned."we are not here for chit chat Caleb!we are here to offer you a deal!" she said pointedly. Caleb stroked his chin thoughtfully"and what could that be" he asked. "we could help you get back half of the kingdom of Wales. the kingdom your half brother denied you of"said Ophelia. Caleb was stunned. "And how can you possibly..."

"yes! we will do this for you only if you can do us a favor"said Ophelia. Caleb's eyes widened with interest. Ophelia was glad at his show of interest "good! i want you to kill his wife Olivia and that stupid brat of a son, Nicholas"she said and Tabitha nodded. "but how?" Caleb asked surprised at her request. "listen carefully, at this moment the army of wales are unprepared for battle especially after their encounter with the Norans so it will be easy for your army to march in and take over the kingdom. during this time, you find Olivia and the child then kill them both. Caleb laughed and his laughter was like the roaring of a lion. "I love this. at last I will be able to get back at my brother for banishing me just because I tried to take back what rightfully belonged to me". "but remember, don't hurt Demetrius!"said Ophelia and Caleb nodded in understanding. "This is the beginning of a fruitful alliance"he said. The three shook hands smiling devishly, happy at the destruction they had planned for their enemies.

PLEASE DO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.


	2. Chapter 2

Something impossible chapter 2

Emilia looked out the palace windows extremely excited that the king was returning home. She couldn't wait to hear how everything went and to add to her happiness, her sister Joyce summers was coming to visit her. She didn't want anyone to ruin her rare happiness especially her sister in -law. Soon, she could hear the sounds of the chariots drawing closer to the palace. She looked up and saw them riding comfortably.

"your highness, they are back" cried her servant standing close to her

"excellent!" she said smiling brightly then she made her way down to the throne room to meet the weary travelers. "my love, you are back!" she said planting a soft kiss on his mouth. Antonio looked at her all over quite surprised at her change of attitude. "my flower, what are we celebrating? he asked as he held her closely. "I have very good news for you" she said grinning widely. Ophelia hissed loudly for all to hear while Tabitha screwed her face in disgust. But the couple ignored them already accustomed to their ways. "what is it?" Antonio asked again and she whispered that she was pregnant.

"what?" Antonio yelled and his wife nodded "I found out just yesterday when i visited the doctor due to my illness" she answered. "find out what?"Ophelia whispered to Tabitha. "I have no idea" her friend replied then Antonio turned round. "ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make! after years of being childless, God has at last answered us and now the queen is pregnant with my heir" he announced and a loud roar filled the entire room. Every one was delighted with the news all except Ophelia and Tabitha. They shook their head in disbelief. Ophelia dragged Tabitha to the garden. ''I can't believe this! this wasn't supposed to happen! for heaven's sake; she is barren" Tabitha wailed.

"calm down!" Ophelia said. "calm down? never!" Tabitha yelled. "keep quiet, I can assure you one thing, that bastard child is not going to be born, trust me for tomorrow, we are paying an old friend of mine a visit"

"oh Joyce, you should have seen the look on their faces when Antonio announced that I am now with child" said Emilia smiling as she sat in her chambers with her sister later that day.

''I wish I was there to see that but Emilia, I think you should leave the palace for now"

"why?" asked Emilia, astonished at her sister's suggestion. "well, because those two witches could do something to hurt you! they are capable of doing something terrible to you"Joyce pressed on. "there's no way i'm leaving my husband's house just because of two jealous bitter women" Emilia insisted. "if you say so sister" Joyce said in resignation. She had tried her best to warn Emilia but the woman was as stubborn as a mule.

The news of Emilia pentragon's pregnancy spread round the entire kingdoms and her friend Olivia paid her a visit and the two joked about their children's matrimony if her child happened to be a female but while these two women were discussing fruitful things, another set of women were out only to cause destruction "Ophelia, why did you bring me here" Tabitha asked shaking with fright as her friend led her through the forbidden routes of Ammagon. "shut up and stop asking so much questions" said Ophelia irritably as they soon approached a huge stone house hidden amongst leaves."Oh heavens, don't tell me...''Tabitha started.

"don't tell me you are backing down are in this together remember"Ophelia said and Tabitha followed Ophelia into the creepy asked a servant of his boss and he quickly went to get him. "I can't believe I let you do this" said Tabitha and Ophelia laughed. "This is for our dream" she simply said and soon the man they had been waiting for entered the room. He was completely bald and was dressed in a dark cloak. He laughed evilly immediately he saw them."I would never have imagined that my visitors would be you two; Ophelia pentragon and Tabitha Mears, two volcanoes! how lucky I am " Ophelia frowned."we are not here for chit chat Caleb!we are here to offer you a deal!" she said pointedly. Caleb stroked his chin thoughtfully"and what could that be" he asked. "we could help you get back half of the kingdom of Wales. the kingdom your half brother denied you of"said Ophelia. Caleb was stunned. "And how can you possibly..."

"yes! we will do this for you only if you can do us a favor"said Ophelia. Caleb's eyes widened with interest. Ophelia was glad at his show of interest "good! i want you to kill his wife Olivia and that stupid brat of a son, Nicholas"she said and Tabitha nodded. "but how?" Caleb asked surprised at her request. "listen carefully, at this moment the army of wales are unprepared for battle especially after their encounter with the Norans so it will be easy for your army to march in and take over the kingdom. during this time, you find Olivia and the child then kill them both. Caleb laughed and his laughter was like the roaring of a lion. "I love this. at last I will be able to get back at my brother for banishing me just because I tried to take back what rightfully belonged to me". "but remember, don't hurt Demetrius!"said Ophelia and Caleb nodded in understanding. "This is the beginning of a fruitful alliance"he said. The three shook hands smiling devishly, happy at the destruction they had planned for their enemies.

PLEASE DO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.


End file.
